


Una nueva tradición para ti

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, background Scott/Kira
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: Stiles invita a Derek a pasar navidad con el.





	Una nueva tradición para ti

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A New Tradition For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151076) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Escrito para el 2014Sterek Secret Santa  
> originalmente escrito en tumblr. http://stereksecretsanta.tumblr.com/post/106122426293/merry-christmas-claustoagunfight.

"Entonces, ¿qué harás en Navidad?" Stiles preguntó por Skype.

Teniendo en cuenta que Stiles acababa de terminar un discurso de cinco minutos acerca de ir a la tienda de comestibles para recoger dulces de Halloween sólo para encontrar un pasillo lleno de decoraciones de Navidad, Derek pensó que podría ser perdonado por mirarlo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. "¿Qué?"

"¿Qué harás en Navidad?" Stiles repitió mientras jugaba con un Slinky de plástico.

Derek se encogió de hombros. Con toda honestidad, no había celebrado la Navidad desde... bueno, desde antes. "-Nada, probablemente."

Stiles se agitó, enviando a Slinky volando sobre su cabeza para aterrizar en su cama de dormitorio. "-¿Nada, en serio?"

Derek se encogió de hombros de nuevo, sin saber qué hacer. "-No hay mucho motivo para hacerlo, ¿sabes?"

La sorpresa de Stiles se desvaneció a algo más parecido a la comprensión, un rápido destello de la misma antes de agarrar algo más en el escritorio. "¿Quieres?"

Derek frunció el ceño. "-¿Quiero que? ¿Celebrar?"

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior. "Sí. Quiero decir, entiendo totalmente que si no quieres, realmente lo hago, pero al mismo tiempo, ya sabes papá, Scott, Melissa y yo solemos pasar la Navidad juntos, y no tienen que trabajar este año, Así que si quieres... "

No terminó la frase, por lo que Derek tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que había querido decir. "-¿Quieres que pase la Navidad contigo?"

"-Si quieres" -dijo Stiles con prisa-. "¿Podría ser divertido?"

Derek se sintió repentinamente incómodo, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué. "-¿Crees que les molestaría?"

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. "-Por supuesto que no, amigo, todos te quieren, lo sabes, eres totalmente bienvenido."

Derek no estaba seguro de qué decir, pero Stiles parecía tan malditamente esperanzado que era difícil decir algo más que "Ok. Sí, suena divertido".

Stiles sonrió. "Oye, voy a volver a casa en dos semanas, ¿quieres ver una película?"

***

Era fácil poner la conversación lejos y no pensar en ello. De hecho, Derek no lo pensó en absoluto hasta el primer fin de semana de diciembre, cuando Stiles apareció en el desván con dos tazas de café humeantes y una caja de pasteles.

Derek parpadeó sin comprender. Había sabido que Stiles iba a estar de vuelta en Beacon Hills durante el fin de semana, pero en realidad no esperaba verlo antes del mediodía. "Son las nueve de la mañana."

"Eso es, y está malditamente frío afuera." Stiles ofreció el café. "Pero es el primer fin de semana de diciembre, lo que significa que la granja de árboles de Navidad está abierta, lo que significa que si queremos un árbol decente, tenemos que irnos ahora".

"Árbol de Navidad", repitió Derek, aunque había estado despierto durante dos horas y seguramente eso era suficiente para entender lo que Stiles estaba diciendo. "Quieres ir a buscar un árbol de Navidad."

"¡Sí!" Stiles rebotó un poco. "Mira, mi papá está trabajando un doble hoy, y se supone que debo ir a buscar el árbol, y necesito una segunda opinión, ¿Esta bien? y quién sabe, tal vez podamos encontrar un pequeño árbol de Charlie Brown para ti también. Algo que haga brillar el lugar y oculte ese agujero en la pared. "

"Arregle ese agujero hace dos años", le recordó Derek.

"-Sí, y definitivamente no parece que un asesino de hacha todavía viva aquí." Stiles movió la taza de café delante de él. "¿Vienes o qué?"

Derek suspiró y tomó el café. "-Déjame buscar mi abrigo."

***

Media hora más tarde, llegaron a la granja de árboles de Navidad al este de Beacon Hills. Hacía frío y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises, y el aire olía a los fríos y frescos pinos del invierno.

Derek cerró la cremallera de su chaqueta de cuero y se movió detrás de Stiles, que estaba prácticamente saltando en la granja.

"Para ti, estamos buscando un árbol grande", dijo Stiles. "Uno enorme, y luego para mi casa, algo que es sólo unos seis pies de altura porque papá me matará si tenemos que cortar la parte superior de nuevo."

Derek puso los ojos en blanco, pero pudo sentir la cariñosa sonrisa que le apareció en los labios. Aparentemente Stiles también la vio, porque sonrió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. "Venga." Stiles sacudió la cabeza hacia la granja. "Busquemos un árbol de Navidad".

Derek lo siguió a través de los árboles, sin examinar demasiado de cerca cuánto le gusto cuando Stiles se estrelló contra su vida y lo arrastraba así.

Escogió unos cuantos árboles, pero Stiles vetó a cada uno de ellos ("No es lo suficientemente esponjoso." "No es lo suficientemente ancho." "No es lo suficientemente alto." "No es lo suficientemente verde.").

"-¿No es lo suficientemente verde?" -repitió Derek, incrédulo. "¿Realmente vas en serio ahora mismo? Es un árbol".

"-Es un árbol de Navidad" -soltó Stiles-. "Tiene que ser del color verde perfecto."

Derek enterró la cara entre sus manos. "-Oh, Dios mío, ¿tengo que sacar un libro de colores RBG o algo así?"

Los ojos de Stiles se iluminaron. "Oh, oye, eso sería perfecto. ¿Tienes uno?"

"-Stiles."

"-¿Qué? ¡Tú lo ofreciste!"

Les tomó casi dos horas de vagar por fila tras fila de pinos antes de encontrar dos árboles que Stiles los consideraba "perfecto". Por supuesto, una vez que los árboles estaban arriba del Jeep, Stiles rogó hasta que Derek regresó a la granja por chocolate caliente, galletas de Navidad y bolas de palomitas de maíz.

"Esto no es almuerzo", dijo Derek alrededor de un bocado de una galleta en forma de sombrero de Santa.

"No, esto es un regalo bien merecido." Stiles tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente y destelló su bigote de crema batida en Derek. "Además, no actúes como si no tuvieras el mayor diente dulce del planeta, he visto tu escondite de chocolate."

Derek hizo una mueca y bebió su chocolate caliente. Estaba bueno, pero necesitaba más malvaviscos.

"-¿Necesitas ayuda para decorar el árbol?" -preguntó Stiles.

Derek se quedó inmóvil. No había pensado en eso. "Um, no... no creo que realmente tenga nada".

"-No te preocupes" -dijo Stiles-. "Yo puedo ayudarte."

***

Más tarde esa noche, Derek abrió su puerta para ver a Stiles con dos cajas de cartón en sus brazos y dos pizzas precariamente apiladas encima de ellas. Derek agarró la caja superior y las pizzas antes de que terminaran en el nuevo piso de madera del loft.

También porque olía a salchichas y champiñones, y joder él amaba las salchichas y los champiñones.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó.

"Pizza."

Derek dirigió a Stiles una mirada plana y Stiles sonrió. "Tenemos, como, ochenta millones de adornos alrededor de la casa, sólo ponemos alrededor de un tercio de ellos en el árbol cada año, así que pensé," él hizo malabares con la caja que aún tenía. "podría prestar los que no usamos ".

"-¿Por qué tienes tantos adornos?"

La sonrisa de Stiles se desvaneció en una sonrisa triste. "Era la fiesta favorita de mi madre."

"Oh." Derek quería tomar la pregunta de vuelta, pero Stiles ya se estaba moviendo en la sala de estar. Dejó caer su caja junto a la mesa de café y miró el árbol, donde Derek lo había puesto frente a la pared de las ventanas.

"Buen posicionamiento del árbol", dijo Stiles. "Una vez que tengamos este cachorro decorado, todo el mundo podrá verlo, será genial, traerás alegría navideña a Beacon Hills".

Derek colocó su caja junto a Stiles y la pizza encima de la mesa de café. "Bien por mí, ¿ya decoraste tu árbol?"

"Nah." Stiles negó con la cabeza. "Lo haremos cuando papá se vaya a trabajar mañana. ¿Quieres venir a ayudar?"

"Si quieres que lo haga," dijo Derek, un poco incierto. "No quiero ser entrometido."

"No lo serás."

Sonaba tan seguro. Hizo que algo diera un vuelco dentro de Derek. "-De acuerdo, sí, déjame saber a qué hora."

Stiles irradiaba como el maldito sol y abrió una caja de adornos y una caja de pizza. "Ahora comienza la Operación: O Tannenbaum."

***

Continuó así, ya que los días de diciembre cayeron hacia la Navidad. Derek se presentó para ayudar a decorar el árbol de Navidad de los Stilinski con tres cafés y una bolsa de bagels de la panadería del centro, y terminó pasando la mayor parte del día con Stiles y el sheriff.

Para el próximo fin de semana, Stiles estaba de vuelta en Beacon Hills para las vacaciones de invierno y agarró a Derek para ir de compras de Navidad. Derek tardó cinco minutos en convencer a Stiles de que no valía la pena esperar en la línea gigantesca para conseguir una foto con Santa, pero Stiles les hizo escabullir a una selfie con uno de los elfos en descanso.

El fin de semana después de eso, fueron con Scott y Kira a mirar las luces en el pueblo histórico en el lado este de la Reserva. Scott y Kira no tardaron en alejarse, dejando a Derek y Stiles a solas para explorar. Por impulso, Derek les compró sidra y caldo de maíz de uno de los vendedores, y la sonrisa de Stiles cuando Derek le entregó una taza hizo más para calentarlo que la sidra.

Fue agradable. Fue agradable pasar tiempo juntos que no fue puntuado por cosas malas pasando, por la sangre, gritos, lágrimas y dolor. Más a menudo que no, Derek se encontró queriendo llegar a Stiles, entrelazando sus dedos juntos mientras caminaban, apretarlo un poco más cerca cuando Stiles se frotó los brazos como si tuviera frío. Pero cada vez, Derek se retenía. Eran sólo amigos, y él no quería arriesgarse. Era demasiado importante.

Además, fue lo más divertido que había tenido durante la temporada de Navidad en mucho tiempo.

***

En la víspera de Navidad, el sheriff y Melissa trabajaban, Melissa hasta la medianoche y el sheriff hasta las 6 de la madrugada, Scott y Stiles estaban teniendo "Bro-Mas" (Navidad de hermanos), fuera lo que fuera.

Stiles lo había invitado, pero Derek había declinado, informando repetidamente a Stiles que no, que no iba a anidar en la Batcueva, que iba a leer un libro y dormir un poco.

Alrededor de la medianoche, recibió un texto de Stiles.

> ¡No lo olvides! Desayuno tardío mañana @ 11 @ nuestro lugar.

Derek sonrió y le devolvió el mensaje.

< No te preocupes. Estaré allí.

> Más te vale. Iré a sacar tu trasero de la cama si es necesario hacerlo.

> Más te vale no estar melancólico.

Derek tomó una foto de su libro y su taza de chocolate caliente y la envió con el siguiente texto.

Feliz Navidad, Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo se que no es navidad ni estamos muy cerca de diciembre pero nunca esta mal leer un fic de ellos con este tipo de tema, tengo que admitir que me llego al corazón, fue hermoso.
> 
> espero que a ustedes también les guste.


End file.
